Secrets from the past
by Izzie-x
Summary: After returning to England, Lara is still mourning over Kurtis' death. But when Alex West turns up on her doorstep, she is shocked when he offers her a interesting proposal. Will she accept? And what really happened to Kurtis Trent? LCxKT LCxAW


**Secrets from the past  
Chapter One**

**Summary:** After returning to England and believing Kurtis to be dead, Lara becomes a shell of the woman she once was. After a year of grieving, Lara decides to leave her old life behind and start afresh. But when Alex West appears back in her life with information Lara craves, she invites him back into her life. But maybe, Kurtis has something to say about that...

She had returned to Britain a shell of the woman she had once been. First she had been trapped in tombs in Egypt, and after finally escaping, she had been accused of killing her old friend, Von Croy. And after months of evading the police and the terrors she faced, she had finally escaped. She was free, but at the ultimate price; Kurtis was dead.

At the mere thought of him she pushed her chair back, her hand hovering at the table draw. It was almsot a year since she had defeated Karel and found Kurtis' chirugai, knowing in her heart that the blood on it was his, and knowing he was gone forever. Pushing the thoughts from her head, she stood up and pulled her silk robe tighter around her body. She had gotten up earlier that morning, attempting to find more information on Kurtis' past.

"Miss Croft, you have a visitor; one Alex West." Her mouth fell open at the prospect; she hadn't seen Alex for two years, so why was he back in her life?

"Thank you Winston. Please make Alex comfortable while I get dressed." Winston nodded politely and left the room, leaving Lara to her thoughts as she ascended the stairs. _What does he want?_ She thought as she changed into her combats and plaited her hair. As she descended the main stairs, Alex stood up from the sofa.

"Alex West, what could possibly bring you here?" She asked, standing in front of him and politely shaking his hand.

"Can I not visit an old friend?" He smirked, stepping closer to Lara. She pushed him away, making it clear that whatever he wanted, he was never going to get. "Well, last I heard you were wanted for murders across Europe. And now you're giving up your dream? May I ask why?"

"Personal reasons Alex. It's really none of your business. Now why are you here?" She folded her arms across her chest, signalling her impatience.

"Fine, fine. I'm in town for a week, for a convention. I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight." He sat back down on the sofa, signalling for Lara to do the same. She stayed stood up, obviously uncomfortable with Alex being back in her life.

"And what makes you think I'm interested?"

"You always are Lara. Besides, I have some information you might be interested in." Laras breath caught in her throat as he pulled her into going out with him; she knew it was the only way she could get the information she needed.

"And what else do you want?" Lara knew Alex wanted something else from her; it was in his nature, what he always did.

"A place to stay." He smirked, but after seeing the expression on Laras face he quickly added, "Just for a week, Lara. Two tops."

"Fine. Winstion, prepare a room for Alex. I'm going to practice." As Winston nodded and headed up the stairs, Lara walked outside and turned her back to Alex, who couldn't help but laugh.

**X X X**

Lara stood at the beginning of the course, her mind whirring with thoughts as she stretched, warming up for the challenge ahead. Finally she ran, jumping the ledges to perfection as Kurtis' face spang to mind.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, the memory causing her to loose her concentration. Her hands fumbled for the ledge; if she fell now, she was sure to break something. Finally, with the last of her strength, she forced herself onto the ledge, breathing heavily.

"Having problems, Lara? In all the years I've known you, you've never once missed that jump." Alex yelled, the smirk in his voice easily heard.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She replied, bitterness in her voice as she jumped into the pool and ignored his reply. She forced herself deeper underwater, attempting to escape the memories of the past; Egypt still followed her in her nightmares, causing her to scream out in the night.

"Lara..." The voice was like someone was whispering straight in her ear, even though she was underwater. She looked round the water, eager to hear where the voice came from. "Lara..." The voice broke into her mind again, raiding her thoughts as Kurtis appeared before her, his hand outstreched and stroking her cheek. Tears mixed with water as she relaxed into his hand, but as soon as he had appeared he had disappeared, leaving Lara crying underwater as she slowly blacked out.

**X X X**

After seeing her struggle, Alex had dived in and pulled her out, praying that she was okay. Lara was now laying in bed recovering as Alex sat in a small chair, watching over her with worry in his eyes. She stirred slightly as Alex moved to lie next to her, her lips muttering with a mind of their own.

"Lara? Lara, what did you say?" Alex asked, placing a hand gently atop hers.

"K...Kurtis..." She was still asleep, of that he was sure, yet he could see the pain etched on her face. Was it from almost drowning, or was it this Kurtis who had caused her pain? Winston suddenly entered the room, a silver tray with water and food atop it in his hand.

"Winston, who is this 'Kurtis' Lara talks of?"

"Miss Croft doesn't talk about him much, but from what I gathered she met him in Paris when she was on the run. They worked together, but he must have died as Miss Croft looks pained at the thought of him. She was obviously distraught when she returned, but I don't think her pain has gone." Alex nodded and Winston exited the room, leaving the pair alone.

"Alex?" He looked down at her, and was shocked; he wasn't used to seeing her so fragile, yet he knew she would recover with great speed. "Crap." She muttered, seeing the time. "Are we still on for dinner?"

"If you're up for it." The concern was obvious in his voice, yet he couldn't help but smile as she nodded and attempted to force him out of her room. "Okay! Okay, I'm going. But Lara, try to wear something _nicer_ than combats." With the last remark he stepped out the rom, leaving her to get changed. She walked into her closet, contemplating what to wear and disregarding most of her dresses. She didn't have many; and only then were they used for special occasions. Her final choice was a midnight blue strapless dress which ended below her knees, a small slit following up her thigh. After applying her makeup and twisting her hair in a bun, she sighed before exiting the room.

**X X X**

They were at the restaurant within the hour, and Lara was shocked at how good Alex looked in a suit. They were ushered to a table on the patio, overlooking the deep garden which was coated in darkness. After being given their menus the waiter departed, leaving them to their own discussions.

"Okay Alex, out with it. What information do you have for me?" She said, placing her menu at the side of the table. She looked over at him, eager to end the night as he stared at his menu, deliberatly ignoring her. "Alex!" He sighed and set his menu atop hers, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay Lara, it's not so much information, as...a proposition." Lara raised her eyebrow quizzicaly; what was he going to propose? "Don't look at me like that Lara. We're two great archaeologists, just think if we combined forces, we could find anything we desired!"

"Alex, is this all you're here for? To talk me into being your business partner?" She lay her hands on the table, her mind numb with shock. "You know I'm not interested in that anymore Alex." He looked her in the eye and sighed before placing his hand atop hers, and she ignored the warmth that his touch stirred in her.

"Lara, come on. We're great together, even you can't deny that." She smiled half heartedly at his proposition and admitted to herself that it was tempting, but still shook her head. "Lara...Why won't you let me in? You didn't before, and you still won't. Please Lara, let me in."

He watched the couple from the shadows among the trees, hiding the urge to walk up to them there and then. He noticed the interaction between them; the chemistry that was there, the passion. The mans hand was atop Lara's, and he fought the urge to run up to her and hit the man. She seemed to be smiling, and his heart lurched at the thought that she was happy without him.

"Lara..." He whispered, and she turned her head in his direction. She knew he couldn't see her, but was shocked that she may have heard him. How badly he wanted to reach out and touch her warm skin. She turned back to her company, and he stayed among the shadows, hidden from sight as he vowed he would meet her again.

Afterall, he had survived Boaz's attack. Kurtis Trent was most certainly alive.

**Authors Note:** _First chapter of a long and confusing storyline :) lol, reviews please. Post again soon, x._


End file.
